Corazon de YuGiOh!
by Andy - Tinkerbell
Summary: Versionde un conocido programa español, nada que ver con el, en donde Hari Haibara, Naya Kiara, Yami Hari y Yami Naya comentan lo mas intimo y personal de los personajes de YGO
1. Chapter 1

_**Corazon de...**_

_**YU-GI-OH**_

**Summary: Hari Haibara y Naya Kiara, las presentadoras con mas morro, mas malpensadas y mas pervertidas del mundo, destripan todos los aspectos privados de los personajes del Anime. Esta vez, la han tomado con Yu-Gi-Oh! ¿Quién sera el siguiente? Con la colaboración de Yami Hari y Yami Naya, criticando aspectos de la vida cotidiana y los animes**

**Advertencia de las autoras: Yu-Gi-Oh! No nos pertenece (aunque estamos ahorrando para ver si lo compramos, según nuestros calculos, para el año 97.348 ya lo tendremos) Las preguntas y sus respuestas salieron de nuestras alocadas mentes y no tienen porque coincidir con su opinión sobre algo, y por supuesto, no se crean nada de lo que aquí viene, porque oficial no es, eso lo garantizamos. Escribimos este fic porque queremos hacer reir, porque nos aburrimos y para hacerle pagar a alguien nuestras frustraciones (lease: instituto, deberes, examenes, ex-novios invisibles y visibles etc...)**

**Presentacion**

**(Se ve un plato de televisión junto a bancos para el publico. En el centro del plato se ven un sofa grande y blanco, dos sillones y una mesita de café. Detrás, una gigantesca pantalla de televisión. Entran dos chicas, una castaña con flequillo, falda blanca por la rodilla y camisa de tirantes a juego, sandalias blancas, portafolios en la mano, la otra castaña tambien, pero mas claro, mini tableada azul, top azul anudado al cuello y botas azules, tambien con portafolios.)**

**Hari: Holaaaa! Soy Hari Haibara **

**Naya: y yo, su mejor amiga, Naya Kiara!**

**(aparecen dos chicas iguales a ellas, pero vestidas en color oscuro)**

**Yami Hari: Tambien yo estoy aquí...**

**Yami Naya: Y yo!**

**Yami Hari: y vamos a intentar dominar el mundo! Empezando por este programa...**

**Hari (agarra a Yami Hari y la patea de vuelta a su cuarto): Quedate ahí dentro! (se vuelve al publico) Sorry U **

**Naya (hace lo mismo con Yami Naya): Si, son nuestros lados... ejem, peores, porque nosotras buenas no somos... Y bueno, a veces como que se nos descontrolan...**

**Hari: No se preocupen, las tendremos controladas.**

**Yami Hari: Mentirosa mentirosa! No nos pueden controlar! Y además, prometieron darnos una seccion! **

**Hari: Si como no... ta bien, ta bien, les dejaremos la seccion "critica real" y la seccion "hoy nos cargamos la reputacion de..." que son las dos que mas se ajustan...**

**Yami Hari: que hikari mas guapa, lista, maravillosa...**

**Hari: No me pelotees!**

**Yami Hari: Ok ok**

**Hari: Bueno, ahora nos presentamos Naya y yo, luego las dejamos. (se vuelve de nuevo al publico) Disculpen la interrupción**

**Naya: En fin, mi compañera y yo estamos aquí para hablar de lo mas intimo y personal de los personajes de anime en este caso, Yu-Gi-Oh! **

**Hari: En cada programa traeremos a uno o a varios personajes y les haremos las preguntas mas personales que se nos ocurran y los someteremos a pruebas...mas o menos crueles **

**Naya: Sip, y nos pueden mandar sus preguntas, solo dejen un review con lo que quieren saber**

**Hari: En cuanto a nuestras Yamis, ellas presentaran unos espacios especiales. En "Critica real" criticaran temas cotidianos, tales como los horarios establecidos por los padres y, como no, todo tipo de malestares sociales (aviso: politicos, maestros: vamos a por ustedes!) **

**Naya: Y en "hoy nos cargamos la reputacion de..." se meteran con el invitado que corresponda o con aspectos de la serie.**

**Hari: Esperamos que nuestros contenidos les gusten y nos dejen sus sugerencias**

**Naya: Abajo les dejamos nuestra progamacion, pero si el publico lo pido (lease: si hay 5 o mas reviews solicitandolo) se adelantara el contenido.**

**Hari: Gracias por su atención y esperemos que les guste Corazon de... Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Listado de programación**

**- Yugi**

**- Yami**

**- Kaiba**

**- Yami y Yugi**

**- Joey**

**- Tristan**

**- Tea**

**- Joey y Kaiba**

**- Serenity**

**- Duke**

**- Mokuba**

**- Hermanos Kaiba, Yami, Yugi, Joey**

**- Noa**

**- Marik**

**- Bakura**

**- Marik, Bakura, Yami, Kaiba**

**- Isizu**

**- Yami Marik**

**- Yami Bakura**

**- Marik, Bakura, Yami Marik, Yami Bakura, Isizu**

**- Mai**

**- Rebecca**

**- Abuelo Motou**

**- Yugi, Yami**

**- Todos (osea, Yugi, los hermanos Wheeler, los hermanos Kaiba, los hermanos Ishtar, Tea, Tristan, Duke, los Yamis, Bakura) (este no lo adelantamos por nada)**

**Notas:**

**- Las autoras se reservan el derecho de cambiar el orden como les de la gana**

**- Para que un contenido se adelante, se necesitan como minimo 5 reviews solicitandolo**

**- Si quieren que invitemos a alguien mas, solo diganlo, no se necesitan minimo de reviews, aunque la entrevista ira la ultima.**

**Hari: Si se fijaron, cada 3/4 entrevistas en solitario (creanme, es mejor asi, se sinceran mas) hemos programado una en conjunto para... ver como se toman las declaraciones. Esperamos nos dejen su opinon y pongan todas las preguntas que quieran **

**Naya: La proxima entrevista es... Yugi! Dejen toooodas las preguntas que quisieron saber en un review, tienen de plazo hasta el domingo, cualquier pregunta que llegue mas tarde, no sera admitida. **

**Hari: Y recuerden decirnos que entrevistan quieren, para que salgan antes **

**Yami Hari: Total, los pringaos estos tienen que venir si o si, ya firmaron el contrato...**

**Yami Naya: Tambien preparamos nuevas secciones, que podrían aparecer muy en breve, sigan atentos.**

**Todas: Muchas gracias a todos!**

**Naya: Nos vemos dentro de muy poco**

**Hari: Y les contaremos todos los secretos sobre sus personajes favoritos**

**Yami Hari: Y veremos si siguen siendo sus favoritos cuando terminemos con ellos...**

**Naya: Les esperemos**

**Hari: Aquí, en corazon de YuGiOh!**

**(el publico aplaude y se corta la emision)**


	2. Programa 1: YUGI

**Nota: algo que vamos a alcarar ya, para que se sepa, es que las reacciones y respuestas de los personajes dependen de nuestra opinión, osea, pongamos que nos gusta la pareja DukeXTea (solo es un suponer, ni juntos los vemoz . ) entonces, cuando le pregunten a Duke si es gay, o si le gusta Serenity o Tristan, lógicamente la respuesta a las tres seria: No! Se entiende, no? Sentimos si no coincide con la opinión de la gente, pero es nuestro punto de vista y como seres humanos esperamos que lo respeten. **

**Programa 1: Yugi**

**(mismo plato de la otra vez. El escenario se ilumina en el estan sentadas Hari, vestida con un traje chaqueta clanco con blusa azul muy claro, zapatos a juego, cabello en un moño elegante, y Naya, vestida con un vestido del mismo color claro de la blusa de Hari, sandalias mas oscuras y pelo recogido con una cinta) **

**Naya: Bienvenidos a nuestro primer programa de Corazon de... Yu-Gi-Oh! Soy Naya Kiara y estoy con mi compañera, Hari Haibara. **

**Hari: Hoy, con todos ustedes, tenemos a Yugi Motou!**

**(Entra Yugi vestido con su ropa habitual. El publico (femenino) empieza a silbar y a gritar)  
Hari: Bienvenido, Yugi, es un placer tenerte aquí.  
Yugi: El placer es mio, gracias por invitarme.**

**Fan 1: Guapo!  
(Yugi se sonroja y sonrie)  
Grupito de fans: pero que hiper cuteeee! O Yugi, te queremos!  
Hari (lanzando una mirada asesina a las fans) Como ves, eres muy popular...  
Yugi: U  
Naya: Enseguida pasaremos a las preguntas de las fans, primero debes contestar a las nuestras, ok? Bien, primera pregunta. ¿Qué sentiste cuando te enteraste de que habia "otro Yugi" en tu interior?  
Yugi: Pues... No sabria decirte muy bien... Por un lado me dio miedo, porque no sabia muy bien que pasaba, pero por el otro me senti... bien... genial... porque algo me decia que en Yami encontraria algo mas que un amigo...  
Hari: interesante... entonces, Yami y tu sois mas que amigos?  
Yugi: (vuelve a sonrojarse) bueno pues...  
Naya: Hari, se supone que son Yami Hari y Yami Naya las que lo tienen que hacer ponerse de todos los colores!  
Hari: ¬¬ aguafiestas!**

**Naya: En fin, continuemos. Veamos... que se siente al convertirte en campeon**

**Yugi: bueno, técnicamente no soy el campeon, el titulo es de Yami...  
Yami Hari y Yami Naya (desde detrás de camaras) YA BASTA DE PREGUNTAS ESTUPIDAS, QUEREMOS SU VIDA PRIVADA Y SUS SECRETOS MAS TORRIDOS!  
Publico al completo: ESO ESO! VIDA PRIVADA! VIDA PRIVADA!  
Hari: ok ok, ustedes dos (dirigendose a Yami Hari y Yami Naya) se me largan, que aun no es su turno (se vuelve al publico) ustedes se callan! O los hago desalojar! (se vuelve a Naya) en cuanto a ti, mejor ahora pregunto yo, ok? En vista de lo que quiere el publico...  
Naya: hey! Encima de que te la pasaste aleccionandome sobre el buen periodismo, que me regañaste y castigaste por cotilla y fisgona, ahora me dices que vamos a hacer preguntar personales?  
Hari: esteee... en un palabra  
Hari, Yami Hari, Yami Naya y publico al completo: SI!  
Yugi: U "en que me meti..."  
Hari: en fin, Yugi, yo se que aquí hay alguien que te quiere preguntar un par de cositas, y esta invitada al programa... (se vuelve al publico) por favor, que se levante y venga aquí Milenary-Sabrina-Bakura! (se levanta y baja)  
Milenary-Sabrina-Bakura: gracias por dejarme intervenir Bien, Yugi, yo lo que quiero saber es, ¿te gusta Yami o solo son amigos?**

**Hari: recuerda que según el contrato debes decir la verdad, o si no... (pone mirada de psicopata) lo lamentaras...**

**Yugi: U Esta bien, no voy a decir que no sienta algo por el... algo... minuto, Yami esta viendo esto?  
Hari: Que acaso sabe enceder la TV?  
Yugi: Razon, pregunta tonta U Ok ok, esta bien, si, me gusta, lo amo. Pasamos tanto tiempo juntos que ahora... ya no se si quiero estar sin el.  
Hari: WOW! Exclusiva!   
Milenary-Sabrina-Bakura: ¿ya te le declaraste?  
Yugi: Eeee... no, el caso es que no estoy seguro de si le gusten los hombres, y como que no quiero romper la amistad...  
Milenary-Sabrina-Bakura: Ok, no mas preguntas...  
Naya: ok, entonces, Yugi, le firmas el autografo y le das el besito (en la mejilla!) y, Milenary-Sabrina-Bakura puedes volver a tu sitio (la invitada se va)  
Hari: bien, pues básicamente ya estan todas las preguntas, solo nos queda una... te masturbaste pensando en Yami?  
Naya: y luego me llama Hentai a mi...  
Yugi: O/O que este programa no lo ven niños?  
Hari: ya, pero los niños de hoy en dia ya lo saben todo. Figurate, que el otro dia me dice mi tia, anda a contarle a Irenita de... tu sabes, "el tema" y fui y le dije: primita, tenemos que hablar de cómo nacen los nenes. Tu sabes, el papa pone una semillita y... y mi prima (que hara la comunión en 2 años, saquen cuentas) me dijo: Hay, prima, 14 años y aun andas creyendote el cuento? Crei que eras mas inteligente... Asi que responde a la pregunta...  
Yugi: no lo hare! (mirada psicopata de Hari) ok ok... digamos que fantasee con el, contentas?  
Hari: no pero abra que conformarse...  
Naya: U bien, llego el momento de las dos secciones de nuestras Yamis...  
(entran Yami Hari y Yami Naya)  
Yami Hari: en primer lugar, vamos a cargarnos la reputacion de nuestro invitado: Yugi!1  
Yami Naya: bien, Yugi es un niño inocente, osea, idiota perdido, que de seguro ni siquiera sabe de donde salieron los bebes, con gran aficion por lo enchufes y que sin duda, esa aficion le paso factura... habria que investigar al abuelo y a Yami, y a Joey, y a Kaiba, y a Bakura, y a Marik... y bueno, al resto del reparto, por si los abusos. Por ultimo solo me queda decir: NIÑO ESTUPIDO, COMO DEJAS QUE YAMI SE MARCHE! HABERTE COLGADO DE SU PIERNA O ALGO! IMBECIL!  
Yugi: T.T que crueles...  
Yami Naya: no es nada personal, eres cute, solo hago mi trabajo**

**Yami Hari: y en la Critica Real tenemos... a los tocapelotas superiores actuales, alias Isabel Pantoja y Julian Muñoz, que no dejan de joder con la maldita operación Malaya, en la que Julian Muñoz fue apresado (y bien que lo merecia) y ya vale de salir en toooodas partes: programas del corazon, programas de entretenimiento, tiras comicas, telediarios... por dios, hay gente muriendose y el interes nacional se centra en estos dos estupidos! España, por favor, reacciona, que esto es gilipollas hasta pa ti! Gracias por su atención, esperamos no ofender a nadie.**

**Hari: En fin, muchas gracias por su atención, esperamos le haya gustado y nos sigan. Dejen todas sus preguntas para la proxima vic...invitado U  
Naya: recuerden que los 3 primeros en enviar review podran venir y preguntarselo directamente a nuestra victim... invitado!  
Hari: el proximo es... redoble de tambor, por favor... (se oye el redoble) YAMI YUGI! Esperamos su preguntas Yugi, mil gracias por haber venido, estas invitado a volver cuando quieras.  
Yugi: Gracias a ustedes, son muy agradables  
Yami Hari: No es necesario que nos pelotees...  
Yugi: U  
Hari: en fin, hasta otra! Recuerden dejar sus preguntas para YAMI!**

FIN DE EMISION


	3. Programa 2: YAMI

**Programa 2: Yami**

**(mismo plato. El escenario se ilumina en el estan sentadas Hari, vestida con vaqueros oscuros con pedreria de adorno, top palabra de honor blanco y camisa vaquera abrochada por debajo del pecho, cabello en una cola sencilla, y Naya, vaqueros iguales, top palabra de honor con un tirante color rosa, cabello suelto.) **

**Hari: Hola a todos! Soy Hari Haibara acompañada de mi compañera Naya Kiara. En primer lugar, queriamos anunciar algo.**

**Naya: Sip. Por causas mayores**

**Hari: lease "padres enfurecidos"**

**Naya: nos vimos privadas de nuestra grabacion habitual y sus privilegios.**

**Hari: lease, me castigaron sin ordenador tres dias u.u**

**Naya: por lo cual el capitulo lo escribimos en una libreta**

**Hari: que luego pasare a ordenador y publicare, después de revisar los reviews.**

**Naya: asi que, sintiendolo mucho, hoy no traeremos invitadas T.T **

**Hari: sip T.T no nos da tiempo a prepararlo todo, porque andamos con prisa. Peeeeero...**

**Naya: Hay premio de consolación! **

**Hari: Asip es! Podran: las siguientes personas**

**Naya: (saca una tarjeta y lee) Adry-Chan1, Milenary-Sabrina-Bakura, Yuni, ale y jime, podran...**

**Hari: (saca otra tarjeta) veamos que premio... (la lee) WOW! Esto si es un premio! Yo lo quiero para mi! T.T**

**Naya: trae aca! (le quita la tarjeta y la lee) T.T no es justooooo**

**Yami Hari: (aparece y les quieta la tarjeta a las dos que estaban lloriqueando) Ya digan el premio! WOW! Es bueno! A ver, las arriba mencionadas podran pasar una tarde completa (osea, de las 15h a las 21h) con el personaje de YuGiOh que elijan, en dichas horas podran hacer con ellos lo que se les antoje, tras lo cual, el personaje sera traido aquí para comentar como le fue (chicas, aprovechen! Ah, y dejen review contandonos que hicieron, una no se puede fiar de estos chicos.. ¬¬)**

**Hari: (recobra la compostura) Ok ok, ya te puedes ir...T.T yo quiero el premio para mi... (se pega en la cara) plash! Plash! Vamos, Hari, que eres una profesional! (se gira al publico) Mi querido publico, aquí tenemos al rey de reyes, al mejor en los juegos, al mas grande faraón... Yami!**

**(entra Yami vestido con unos vaqueros hiper-ajustados y una camiseta negra con la que se le marca todo. Automáticamente, el apartado femenino del publico empieza a silbar y a chillar y alguna hasta se desmaya)**

**Yami: O.oU La ropa era necesaria? (se sienta)**

**Hari: Aun da gracias, esta (señala a Naya) queria que vinieras en bañador...**

**Naya: ¬¬ dije "ropa interior"... aguafiestas...**

**Hari: como sea... (mira a Yami, luego al publico, luego otra vez a Yami, al publico de nuevo y se levanta) Antes de empezar la entrevista, quiero anunciar una cosita. (se aclara la garganta) ejem ejem... SE QUEDAN TODAS EN SU SITIO Y NO MOLESTAN PORQUE ANDAMOS ESCASITOS DE TIEMPO Y TENEMOS VARIAS PREGUNTAS A CONTESTAR, ENTIENDEN, NOS TOMAREMOS EL TIEMPO JUSTO Y NECESARIO PORQUE NO DISPONEMOS DE MAS, ASI QUE SE ME COMPORTAN O VAN TODOS A LA PIIIIIP CALLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (se sienta) muchas gracias por su atención **

**Naya: O.oUU Si que le afecto el castigo...**

**Yami: O.oUU en que me meti...**

**Hari: Bien, comencemos... a ver, empezamos con las preguntas de nuestras fans, ya que la mayoria coinciden con lo que te ibamos a preguntar... (mira serio a Yami) Y te recuerdo que estas obligado a contestar SI o SI a TODAS las preguntas, lo dice en el contrato**

**Yami: UU esta bien (pensando: como supo que no pensaba hablar? En fin... no me queda otra...) pregunten lo que quieran.**

**Naya: alla vamos! La primera tanda de preguntas es de parte de Ale y Jime (recuerden que pueden elegir un personaje cada una y pasar la tarde con en después nos la cuentan jeje) ¿como te metes unos pantalones tan ajutados?**

**Yami: pues... como cualquier persona de este mundo... saltando por el cuarto, como creen...**

**Hari: seh, entiendo lo que dices... segunda pregunta ¿que tipo de marca de ropa usas?**

**Yami: lo cualo? No se que es una marca de ropa, yo me pongo lo que Yugi me da...**

**Naya: (pensando: pues abra que decirle a Yugi que le mande poner ropita mas... veraniega jeje) tercera: ¿algun perfume en especial?**

**Yami: esteeeee... pues si, uso uno, el mismo que se pone Yugi, es una cosa asi, transparente, fresca, que huele que mata, y pica... era una cosa como cucuno, cunene, necucu...**

**Hari: Nenuco?**

**Yami: Eso eso, Nenuco!**

**Hari: O.o mi prima gasta el mismo perfume, y tiene 15 meses... No sabia que les gustara el perfume de bebe... Mah, no es tan raro, tu dale a mi madre o a mi abuela un bote de Nenuco que se lo echan hasta al gato... En fin, la siguiente: ¿te gusta la comida mexicana o prefieres la japonesa?**

**Yami: no entiendo...**

**Naya: pescado crudo o comida picante?**

**Yami: mi favorita es la cosa esa redonda, grande, que lleva queso y tomate...**

**Hari: pizza Yami, se llama pizza, pero no responde a la pregunta...**

**Yami: bueno, pues... ninguna en especial... me gusta la picha...**

**Naya: O.o atentos todos! Yami acaba de salir del armario en vivo y en directo!**

**Yami: ein?**

**Hari: ni caso, el quiso decir PIZZA no picha...**

**Yami: si, eso dije...**

**Naya: olvidemoslo... siguiente: ¿ te gusta yugi? **

**Yami: claro, es un gran amigo**

**Hari: no se que significaria hace 5.000 años, pero eso actualmente quiere decir que si lo quieres**

**Yami: claro que lo quiero, es mi hikari!**

**Naya: QUE SI LO AMAS COÑO!**

**Yami: (se sonroja) debo contestar?**

**Todos los presentes en el set: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**

**Yami: ok... seguro que Yugi no ve esto?**

**Hari: noooooooooooooooooo**

**Yami: ok ok ok... la respuesta es... es... es... SI! Contentas?**

**Todos los presentes en el set: Mah, era algo que ya se sabia!**

**Yami: O.o**

**Naya: si, Yami, todos nos habiamos dado cuenta...**

**Hari: ok, la proxima... ¿te has puesto duro a causa del pequeño ojon?**

**Yami: ya conteste lo de antes, que mas quieren!**

**Naya: osea, que si... en fin, penultima pregunta: ¿por las noches duermes con yugi?**

**Yami: claro, escasean las camas...**

**Hari: siiiii, claaaaro por las camas va a ser... **

**Yami: no piensen mal!**

**Hari: como se nota que no nos conoces... la ultima pregunta: ¿has tenido fantasias con el? (espesificar la situacion con lujo de detalle)**

**Yami: ok, ya confese todo que mas da? He tenido muchas, pero solo contare una... a ver... ah, si! Bueno, mas de una vez soñe que yo me estaba dando un baño, y en eso que entra Yugi y me pregunta: te froto la espalda? Y yo le digo que si y entonces el me frota la espalda... luego los hombros... los brazos... el abdomen... y sus manos empiezan a bajar y bajar...**

**Productor: Hari! Cortalo, que estamos en horario infantil! Mira que nos retiran el programa! (mira a Yami) y por amor del cielo, tapalo!**

**Yami: ein?**

**Hari: (mira a Yami, baja un poco la vista, se sonroja un poco y le pone un cojín en las piernas) Yami, ten esto asi, ok?**

**Yami: por?**

**Hari: SOLO TENLO!**

**Naya: aguafiestas ¬¬**

**Hari: mejor eso que parada ¬¬ Bueno, la ultima pregunta de Ale y Jime... ellas nos pedian un autografo y un beso... chicas, en el proximo programa, cuando vengan a por su chico, Yami les dara el autografo y el beso **

**Yami: el beso lo mando ahora (lanza un beso a la camara y guiña un ojo) Ale, para ti, guapa! (medio mundo se desmaya) **

**Naya: ni creas que te libraras, con eso! El beso se lo daras a ella de todas las maneras!**

**Hari: siguiente ronda de preguntas, son de Yumi y compania: amas, deseas…o has en cualquier momento de tus vidas pasadas, presente o futuras tenido sexo con Yami Bakura?**

**Yami: ya confese que amo a Yugi!**

**Naya: ok ok, tranqui tio! Te gusta como te vez con el pelo liso?**

**Yami: no lo se, siempre esta tieso...**

**Hari: ¬¬ Ya esta y te mando un regalito (se lo da y Yami lo abre)**

**Yami: que son estos? (ve una notita) "Los usas con Kura-Sama"  
(abre uno) son globitos?**

**Naya: si si, globitos... mas bien son "vestiditos" para el...**

**Hari: condones, Yami, son condones**

**Yami: y eso que es?**

**Hari: ya te explicare... por cierto, Yami querida de mi corazon! (aparece Yami Hari) **

**Yami Hari: que tripa se te rompio ahora?**

**Hari: Ninguna, mona ¬¬, solo que tienen unas preguntas: Yami Hari y Yami Naya…¿Qué clase de yami son?... no dan ni miedo… nisiquiera tiene sus nombre propios… que sarra… demuestren k valen la pena y manden a sus hikaris al reino de las sombras**

**Yami Hari: ok, en primer lugar, SI tenemos nombre propio, yo soy... ejem, mi nombre completo es Elizabeth Amanda Maria de los Dolores Lucrezia, y el de Yami Naya es Maria Federica Barbara Roberta, comprenden que no los usemos? Aparte, Hari y Naya son mil veces mas bonitos, incluso que los nombres reales de nuestras hikaris.**

**Hari: razon llevas, por mucho que la gente encuentre bonito, raro y especial mi nombre . **

**Yami Hari: y en segundo lugar... creen que no lo intentamos? Ya las mandamos, y las sombras las vomitaron, ni las sombras pueden con ellas! Ademas, no es que no valgamos, esque mi hikari tiene arma contra la que no podemos luchar u.u**

**Hari: asi es TODA LA COLECCIÓN DE HEIDI, MAS MI SUPER-MEGA-ULTRA RANMA-NEKO DEL MILENIO! (saca un gatito blanco y negro) miren que mono! A que es una ricura, mi ranma-neko? (frota su mejilla contra la del gato) ays, mi chucho cuchii!**

**Ranma (gato mascota de Hari) : miau...**

**Yami Hari: Como sea, aun no se me fueron las ultimas marcas... (N/A: ranma tiene la bendita costumbre de morder a la gente, ni les cuento las marcas que llevo...) En fin, si me disculpan (se van)**

**Hari: Las siguientes preguntas son de mi querida Milenary-Sabrina-Bakura ¿te duermes pensando en Yugui o en otra persona? ¿ya sabias que Yugui te quiere tanto que no se quiere separar de ti?** **Y si tuvieses que declarartele a Yugui ¿como lo harias? ¿con una cena romantica o que?**

**Yami: si, no lo se, posiblemente le llevaria a algun sitio especial a comer y luego contrataria a uno de esos que tocan el violin y le diria que lo amo. Listo, ya conteste...**

**Naya: nos queda una ultima fan, Adry-Chan1: ¿Le gusta Yugi? ¿O prefiere a Kaiba? ¿Odia a Tea?**

**Yami: por tercera o cuarta vez hoy: AMO A YUGI MOTO! Kaiba es interesante, pero no me va... mayormente, porque me puede... y a Tea... no es exactamente odio, es solo que ya cansa, siempre detrás de mi... **

**Hari: ok, nuestro tiempo termino, turno de las Yamis**

**(entran las Yamis, su ropa se diferencia en que en lugar de vaquero, es cuero) **

**Yami Naya: bien, en primer lugar, la reputacion de Yami al demonio... jeje, siempre quise hacer esto! (se aclara la garganta) ejem ejem... Yami, no eres mas que un estupido faraón amnesico, chulo, estupido y sumiso, que no hizo caso a Yugi cuando le dijo que tuviera el dedo AFUERA del enchufe, que se cree que es el mejor en todo, cuando no lo es, que va del rollo "todos somos amigos y contamos por igual" pero que al final siempre acaba "apartense, estupidos, dejen al que sabe" lo cual lo convierte en un hipócrita de aquí a la luna, que en cuanto pudo se las piro, algo de lo que no lo podemos culpar por otro lado, que no tiene cojones suficientes para decirle a Tea que es gay y que lo deje en paz de una puñetera vez, ni para ir y partirle la cara a Kaiba para ver si lo deja tranquilo, ademas de un estupido por desperdiciar tres millones de dolares con Serenity, y que ni siquiera tiene voluntad para (toma aire) y por ultimo me queda añadir PERO TIO TU ERES SUBNORMAL O QUE? COMO DEJAS QUE MARIK SE LLEVE LAS CARTAS DE LOS DIOSES EGIPCIOS, CACHO IDIOTA, QUE TE LAS TENIAS QUE HABER QUEDAO, ASI NO LAS PASARIAS PUTAS EN LOS DUELOS POSTERIOES! Hau, he hablado.**

**Yami: T.T si que eres mala...**

**Yami Hari: t'as quedao a gusto, no tia? Joe, como te pasas! **

**Yami Naya: sorry Yami, las impresiones son de unos amigos, no es personal, creeme, pero siempre quise hacer esto jeje**

**Yami Hari: la critica real de hoy es: educación! Y mi comentario es ME CAGO EN LA PIIIIIIIP MADRE QUE PARIO A LOS PIIIIIIIII PIIIIIIIIIIP PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP PIIIIIIIIIIIP PROFESORES QUE ESCOGIERON LOS LIBROS DE TERCERO DE LA ESO, MAS GORDOS NO TENIAN O QUE? EL MASAJISTA ME LO VA A PAGAR EL CAMP! LA MADRE PIIIIIIIIIIIP PIIIIIIIIIIIIIP PIIIIIIIIIIIP QUE OS PARIO LOS LIBROS LOS VAIS A LLEVAR VOSOTROS SO PIIIIIIIIIIIIIP PIIIIIIIIIIIP PIIIIIIIIIIIP PPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP PIIIIIIIIIIIP PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP PIIIIIIIIIIIIIP **

**Hari/Naya/Yami Naya: AHÍ ESTAMOS BIEN DICHO! **

**(el publico se pone en pie y aplaude y vitorea a Yami Hari)**

**Yami Hari: coño, que a gustooooooooo! Si no lo hacia, reventaba... la inmesa mayoria del publico sabe bien de lo que hablo, de donde creen que salieron? En fin, profes del Camp De Morvedre, hagan el favor de cambiar los putos libros, antes de que nos dejen a todos semi-paraliticos, por favor! **

**Hari: Pues hasta aquí la programación de hoy n.n **

**Naya: en el proximo programa, aparte de los invitados, vendran Adry-Chan1, Milenary-Sabrina-Bakura, Yuni, ale y jime, recuerden que tienen que recoger a su chico n.n luego nos cuentan, eh! Bien, recuerden, los 3 primeros review con pregunta vendran aquí a decirlas en persona, los demas no teman, sus preguntas se haran, solo que los tres primeros vendran aquí, en vivo y en directo. **

**Hari: proximo invitado: el CEO favorito de todos Seto Kaiba! Dejen sus preguntas, este chico tiene contrato, aprovechen y dejen sus preguntas mas personales, porque las va a contestar jeje, nosotras ya tenemos buena idea de que hacerle jejejejeje **

**Naya/Hari: Hasta otra!**

**Yami: n.n me dejan a mi despedir el programa. Gracias por vernos, dejen sus reviews, y recuerden, escribimos por y para ustedes, los queremos bye! **

**Hari: nota especial: si me quieren contactar, bueno, si es cosa del fic dejen un review y ya, yo los leo, pero si quieren otra cosa, aquí dejo mi mail aino(barra baja)absol(arroba)Hotmail(punto)com solo mandenme un mail o agréguenme si les hace ilu n.n dewdewdew!**


	4. NOTA

_ATENCION:_

_**TENGO UNA NUEVA CUENTA **__EN , ASI QUE A PARTIR DE AHORA, LOS FICS QUE DECIDA CONTINUAR SE HARAN DESDE ESTA. _

_LA NUEVA CUENTA SE CORRESPONDE CON EL NICK __**Amy Knight **_

_**Link: **__**.net/u/1749725/Amy_Knight**_

_ACTUALMENTE ESTOY EN PROCESO DE RELEER Y REESCRIBIR LOS FICS DE__** ESTA CUENTA**__, QUE __**QUEDARA ACTIVA **__PARA QUE LOS FICS ORIGINALES PUEDAN SEGUIR VIENDOSE. _

_EN CUANTO A LOS REVIEWS, LOS CONTESTARE TAN PRONTO COMO ACTUALICE/RESUBA LOS FICS CORRESPONDIENTES. NO OS PRECUPEIS, LOS RECIBO POR MAIL, ASI QUE IGUAL VOY A VERLOS._

_PERDON POR LAS MOLESTIAS, OS ESPERO EN LA NUEVA CUENTA _

PD. Debido a los miedos a los robos de identidad, haced la prueba, enviad un review en cualquier historia de esta cuenta y sera contestado. Este mismo mensaje estara disponible tanto en mi profile como en mis fics. Cualquier cosa, en mi nueva cuenta me encontrareis ^^


End file.
